Paint Me White, Green, and Black
by M14Mouse
Summary: When Tommy became a black Dino ranger, he still didn’t understand until he calls an old friend.


Paint Me White, Green, and Black

By: M14Mouse

Summary: When Tommy became a black ranger, he still didn't understand until he calls an old friend.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Tommy's POV))

The lab was quiet. The only noise was coming from my computer which was processing some information I found. There was nothing left to do. No papers to grade or lesson plans to plan. Mostly, I was left with my thoughts. It is so easy to get lost. Something I didn't want to think about the past, present, or future. My hands dig into my pocket and my fingers wrap around the Black Dino Gem. I pull out the gem and held it to my face. I could never understand the purpose of a black ranger. None of the past black rangers really stood out. They are part of the team and they work well with everyone. Yet, they don't have outstanding qualities like the other colors.

For example, red rangers are known for its leadership role. They have strong personalities that sometimes get them in conflict with their fellow rangers. Sometimes, they don't think before they jump. Most of the time, they are in conflict with the blue ranger. Blue rangers are thinkers and strategists. They like to think and plan before jumping into battle. They are opposites of each other but once they work out their personalities. They work well together. The only expectation to the rule is Billy and Jason. They rarely fought at all. Maybe it was due to the fact that they knew each other so long. Pink rangers are the healer and fixer. They fix problems in and outside of the group. You could almost say that they are the mother hens of the group. Of course, none of the pink rangers I know would kick my butt.

Yellow rangers are the spirit and peacemaker of the team. While the pink ranger fixes the problems that the team may have, the yellow ranger keep the team together. While red and blue don't work well together, pink and yellow work well as a team. I remember Jason telling me that Trini and Kim want to clean up a factory outside of Angel Grove. They set their minds to something. It got done. Of course, it had to wait until after a monster attack. If you want to know what strong a group of rangers, look at the green ranger. Mentally and physically, the green rangers are the strength of the team. They get the job done as quickly as possible.

How does a black ranger fit in?

I bit my lip for a moment before I got up and walk over to my briefcase. I open it up and pull an address book. I flip through the book until I found his name. I pick up my cell phone and call his number. I just hope he would answer and he wasn't asleep. Three rings came before he pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said.

"Zack, it is Tommy." I said as I lean back in my chair.

"I glad to hear from you, bro. But you do realize it is nearly one o'clock here." Zack said.

"I am sorry, Zack. I will call another time." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Beside, you wouldn't have call if it was something normal. So, what is the problem?" Zack said.

"It is a long story." I said.

"I got time." Zack said.

For about an hour, I told him everything. Zack ask a few questions and made comments here and there. Once I was finish, there was silent.

"Zack?" I said. Then there was laughing on the other line. For a moment, I thought Zack went insane.

"Sorry, man. I saw the new black ranger on television. I was wondering when I was going to get a call. Much to my surprise, it is you. Are you trying to be every color before you die, Tommy? I don't want to image you in pink." Zack said laughing.

"Haha, very funny, Zack. Call? Why did you expect a call?" I said.

"Every black ranger and one green ranger to date has called me to ask what their purpose on the team is? Everyone else knows what their role is. The black ranger has no clue what they are for. It is because that black rangers don't pop up in the cycle as much as the green rangers would. Most of the time, I get a call before I have to call them. With Zordon gone, I sort of made it my duty to keep eye on them and help them out." Zack said.

"Who was the green ranger?" I said with a bit of curiosity.

"Demon Henerson. He found my number on the Megaship. Curiosity got the better of him and he called me. I swear, he is a black ranger is the skin of green ranger. I think they only reason he isn't one because he lacks self confident." Zack said with a chuckle.

"What is the purpose of a black ranger then?" I said. There was silence for a moment before he answer.

"Perhaps, it is better if we do a little excise. Do you have any markers or paints?" Zack said. I pull and dig into my desk drawers and pull out a box of markers. I set the markers on my desk.

"Okay, got it." I said.

"Okay, now pull out green, red, yellow, pink, and blue markers. Get a piece of blank paper and doodle each color onto the paper. Make sure every color over lap each other. Once you are done, tell me what you see." Zack said.

I did what I was told. Once I was done, I look at the piece of blank. It looks like a mess of colors. I don't have a clue what I was supposed to see.

"It looks like a mess of colors to me, Zack. I don't see the point." I said.

"Look at it closer." He said. I look at the piece of paper again. What was he trying to tell me? The mixture of colors did have a shade of black. Something clicks in my head.

"Are you saying that black is mixture of all of the colors?" I said.

"You got it, Tommy. Black rangers are the jack-of-all trades type of the group. We don't have outstanding characters traits like the other rangers do because we have them all. Just not to the degree that the others do. When one color falls, we pick up the slack for that missing ranger. When the situation calls for it, we can become the leader, healer, or the peacekeeper. We just aren't just as notable as the rest of them." Zack said.

It made prefect sense now. My body became tense as I remember the time I was evil. I always try to bury the memories. Even they tell me that it wasn't my fault. I still cannot help blame myself for what happened. When I capture Jason, Zack took on the role of leader. If I remember correctly, I was impressed by the fact that he held me to a stand still.

"You knew I was the green ranger before the others…didn't you?" I said as an uncomfortable silent come between us.

"I sort of knew after Jason went missing. I didn't have any proof. So, I said nothing." Zack said.

"The blue is showing up in you, Zack. Billy would be please." I said with a smirk. I heard Zack laugh on the other end. A nasty thought pop into my head. I thought by getting rid of Jason, the rest of team would fall easy. My first impression of him that he was easy with some skill but no more. It was a mistake that cost my evil self dearly.

"Bro? What is it? You are quiet all of a sudden." Zack said with worry in his voice.

"It was…was just a thought. What if I capture you instead of Jason? What would have happened then? Would have Rita won?" I said as I felt my heart fall to my stomach.

"Tommy, you cannot blame yourself forever on what happened. So, what if I got capture instead of Jason? I would get my butt handed to me but I would survive and get out of there. No matter what we would have defeated you in the end. The point is that it didn't happen. So, stop worrying." Zack said. I could help but smile. Should I tell him that he sound like Trini and Kim? Maybe I will do it next time.

"Thanks, Zack. I let you go now. Get some rest and talk to you again soon." I said with a smile.

"Anytime, bro. Just not at one o'clock in the morning again. Oh, Tommy? Welcome to the club." Zack said as I heard the phone click down. I hang up my own phone and set it on the desk. I pick up the gem from the desk and stare at it for a second. I smile a little bit.

Black ranger…not too bad.

The only problem is I need new clothes.

The End

A/N: See? I can do a fic without Tommy bashing. A challenge if you will. Anyone can take it. I will probably write at a later date. What if Tommy captured Zack instead of Jason? I would love to read it. Anyway, read and review if you.


End file.
